The ward
by Sami065
Summary: AU Kagome is 16 she always loved her father but one day he doesn't come home, Kagome can't believe her father is gone and loses her mind, her mom puts her in a mental ward. Inuyasha is a 16 year old that finds a way into the hurt girls mind. I/K
1. only bad

A/N- first chapter is a poem.  
  
I'M BACK FORM VACATION AND WILL BA UPDATEING MY OTHER FICS VERY SOON!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- don't own nutin but the poem.  
  
Chapter one- Bad..  
  
They say I'm crazy,  
  
They look at me like I am,  
  
I feel for them,  
  
They are the crazy ones.  
  
They hold my hand,  
  
They tell me it will be ok,  
  
But I am ok,  
  
And they are not.  
  
They say they want to help me,  
  
They lie,  
  
They don't see it,  
  
They are the ones that need help.  
  
They cries for me,  
  
Why do they cry?  
  
Tell them to stop,  
  
They makes me want to cry.  
  
I don't like to cry,  
  
They tell me I need to cry,  
  
It makes me think of him,  
  
I don't want too.  
  
They say he won't be back,  
  
But I know he will,  
  
He always is,  
  
So why do they tell me to let go?  
  
They locked me up,  
  
They said it was good for me,  
  
But I know its not,  
  
They lie to me.  
  
They are the ones that need to be locked up,  
  
They are bad people,  
  
Tell them to go away,  
  
They are bad for me..  
  
Bad..  
  
A/N- well this is my new fic there will be more chapters after soon I just need to cauch up with my other fics. 


	2. only one mouth, and the summer before

A/N- ok here we go with chapter two!! And it's not a poem!  
  
Disclaimer- I love all of you peoples.  
  
Chapter two- only one mouth, and the summer before.  
  
A middle aged woman with short raven hair stood silently by a white door, in a white hall.  
  
A man dressed in a white lab jacket emerged form the door the woman was closest to, the man turned to her.  
  
"Ms. Higarashi?"  
  
the woman nodded.  
  
"well we did get a reaction, we were right in assuming your daughter would respond to having a writing utensil and paper..but this is all we got." The doctor handed the poem to Ms. Higarashi.  
  
She opened it and read it slowly, when she was finished she folded the paper and a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
(A/N- Ms. Higarashi's name is now Sami for the rest of the fic.)  
  
Sami handed the poem back to the doctor.  
  
"we will get some of are people to decipher it as soon as possible."  
  
"no, no, you don't have to I know what she means.."  
  
The doctor gave Sami a funny look.  
  
Sami looked the doctor strait in the eyes, "don't you see in the poem my daughter is saying that I am bad people, my own daughter thinks I'M bad people."  
  
Sami move closer to the doctor, her nose was almost touching his, she narrowed her eyes and spoke in a dangerously low voice.  
  
"do you think you could fix that? just like you 'fixed' her mute behavior, violent tantrums, and inability to accept reality."  
  
"mama we are working on it."  
  
"well you have been working on it for over a year with know improvement, I will give you people another mouth if there is know difference I will sue and pull my daughter out of this ward for good."  
  
The doctors eyes widened "you can't do that it could be disaster us for the girl!"  
  
Sami turned to walk away but looked over her shoulder one last time "if my daughter is going to be like this for the rest of her life I want her to be happy." With that Sami wiped her head around and stomped out of the ward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"mmmmmmm"  
  
"Yash!!"  
  
"what!?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha shot up in his bed but quickly retracted when his head hit something hard.  
  
"fuck that hurt!"  
  
Inuyasha opened an eye to see what he had hit and came face to face with his brothers face that had a red mark to match his.  
  
"Sessomaru what are you doing in my room!?!"  
  
"mom told me to get you up!"  
  
"why it's summer!"  
  
Sessomaru sighed and rolled his eyes. "did you for get it's the summer before your senior year."  
  
"yeah so?"  
  
Sessomaru growled out of frustration, "you sighed up to do your 40 hours of community servos in the first week of summer! And you got a sighed to the mental ward of the hospital, have fun."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he got out of bed, he pushed Sesshomaru out of his way and went into the bathroom.  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head at his brother then turned to leave only stopping to take a look at him self in the mirror.  
  
He picked up a lock of his long silver hair and looked at it before dropping back onto his shoulder, he rubbed one of his golden eyes and scratched his for head where his purple crescent moon tattoo with matching red stripes two on each cheek.  
  
Inuyasha wandered out of his bathroom and spotted his brother examining his tattoos.  
  
"still can't believe mom let you get those tattoos."  
  
"who ever said she let me?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked as he began to brush his long silver hair, he rubbed his golden eyes a couple of times then turned to his brother.  
  
"well I thought the tattoos would go nicely with are odd family hair and eye traits, but mom didn't agree so I got them when I turned 18 and she couldn't stop me." Sesshomaru looked back at the mirror.  
  
"well that's nice, now what are you still doing in MY room?"  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged "feel like it"  
  
"buzzzz, wrong answer." Inuyasha went up to his brother and in one swift push moved him a few feet to the side and out the door.  
  
Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest but got a door shut in his face.  
  
Inuyasha flipped the lock and went back to brushing his hair 'well that feels better.'  
  
Inuyasha looked over his face 'maybe I should get some tattoos on my face when I'm 18, maybe I could get stripes on my cheeks like Sessh but make the purple and jagged.. Well I will think of that when I 18, and that's not for..' Inuyasha looked over at the calendar on the wall 'seven mouths.'  
  
Inuyasha sighed and went to the door, he unlocked it and swung it open and was met with his brother for the second time that day.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled evilly and pushed Inuyasha back into his room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Inuyasha landed on his bed with a growl,  
  
"stupid bastard!"  
  
Inuyasha ran to the door and turned the handle but when he pushed it wouldn't open.  
  
"Sesshomaru what the fuck did you do!?!?! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!"  
  
Sesshomaru just smiled as he checked once more to see if the chair he jammed between the doorknob and the floor was sturdy.  
  
"revenge is bitter sweet is it not dear brother?"  
  
"YOU WILL DIE!!"  
  
Inuyasha ran to his window and flung it open, he climbed out and ran up the roof.  
  
People on the street took no notice and some mumbled things like 'not again'.  
  
Inuyasha stopped at a certain window and gave it a push, it popped open and climbed in.  
  
"stupid git doesn't even lock his window."  
  
Sesshomaru put his ear up to his brothers door but didn't hear any thing, "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha ran across his brothers room slammed and locked his door.  
  
Sesshomaru ran in the direction of his room when he heard the slam but when he got there he found his door locked.  
  
Inuyasha ran down the roof and into his room he locked his door, then ran out the window and jumped off the roof landing on all fours.  
  
He ran into the house grabbed the skeleton used for the inside doors (I gots one of them in my house!) and ran out of the house and down the street.  
  
Sesshomaru made it back to Inuyasha's room only to find it locked to.  
  
"FUCK!!"  
  
A/N- well there's the first non poem chapter hope you liked it!! Please REVIEW!! 


	3. only spoken

A/N- here's the next chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I feel like crap!  
  
Chapter three- only Spoken.  
  
Inuyasha ran for all his life was worth hoping beyond all hope that Sesshomaru was still in the house. He ran for a good five minutes then stopped at a bus stop, he glanced down the street nervously making sure his brother was no where to be seen.  
  
Inuyasha looked up the street and saw the bus coming, 'home free..' He gave the other side of the street one last glance and froze as he saw Sesshomaru running full speed right at him. Inuyasha looked at where the bus was "oh shit I'm nit going to make it he's to close!!!' suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"hey Yash what's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha pointed down the street at his brother.  
  
Miroku followed his hand, "hey isn't that your brother?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded at his best friend.  
  
"he looks mad."  
  
"no shit!" Inuyasha looked back at the bus, 'so close!'  
  
the bus stopped and Sesshomaru was right on top of them,  
  
"open! Open! Open!!!!" Inuyasha pleaded at the bus door.  
  
Sesshomaru made a wild dive at his brother while yelling every swear word he new just as the buss door opened, Inuyasha dived for the open door dragging Miroku with him.  
  
The two teens just made it and were still in the door way of the bus when it started moving, they both looked back and got a good look at Sesshomaru diving head first into a bench.  
  
Inuyasha climbed the stares and picked a seat followed by Miroku.  
  
"so what did you do this time?"  
  
"locked him out of his room." Inuyasha waved the key in front of his friend.  
  
"nice!" Miroku smiled.  
  
Inuyasha went silent as did Miroku..  
  
The bus stopped out side the hospital, Inuyasha and Miroku stepped off.  
  
"so where were you assigned?"  
  
"the mental ward."  
  
"that's harsh! I got the physical injuries."  
  
"better then mine." Inuyasha sighed, as he and Miroku entered the hospital.  
  
Miroku read a sign and waved to his friend, "I'm off my ward is this way!."  
  
Inuyasha waved back and headed to the mental ward, he follows the little green markers like the sign said, he took the green elevator to the fifth floor and continued to follow the green markers till he came to a large white door. (that's how general hospital is where I live..it's a big game off follow the colored makers to the same color elevator.)  
  
Inuyasha pushed the door open and squinted his eyes as he was bombarded with more white then he had ever seen in his life, a doctor came up to him.  
  
"do you need help sir?" the doctor smiled.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the white clad doctor and nodded "I'm her for the senior community servos thing."  
  
The doctors smile widened "oh yes you must be Inuyasha!!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"follow me"  
  
Inuyasha did as he was told and followed the doctor down the pure white halls for what felt like forever, all the white was starting to wear on his mind 'no wonder these people are crazy! Too much white!'  
  
The doctor stopped at some particularly large WHITE doors, he turned to face the teen.  
  
"this is the lounge go in here and talk to some people, once you have tell me what one you connect with most that will be the person you will be coming to see every day for about three and a half hours a day for twelve days."  
  
"ummm ok" Inuyasha said dumbly as he pushed the doors apart and entered the WHITE room.  
  
Inuyasha spent three hours walking around the room, he was starting to get disrobed, he met one girl who kept saying she was burning and trying to take off her cloth. There were others who screamed things you couldn't understand over and over others who never stopped crying..  
  
There was this one women that got to Inuyasha the most, she was in a chair that she couldn't get out of and as Inuyasha pasted by she reached out for him and grabbed the side of his pants, she tugged on them while looking Inuyasha strait in the eyes... she looked panicked then started so scream and plead for help for monster only she could see.. (that is what I saw in the nursing home when I went to see my grandma, she was on the mental floor. My grandma was the one screaming things over and over, and one time when we went my dad was stopped by a woman who grabbed his arm and did the same thing the other woman did to Inuyasha! It was creepy.)  
  
Inuyasha left the 'lounge' and saw he still had a half and hour on the clock, he shrugged realizing he never made a connection with any of the people in the room he decided to wander and see the ward.  
  
Inuyasha walked down a hall passing door after door each one white with a gold number on it and a little window you could look through went the cover was open, Inuyasha stopped at the door with the number 77 when he heard sound form inside.  
  
"no you can't have the pencil and paper any more! Give it to me! KAGOME!!"  
  
there was a series of crashes form the room and then the door flew open as the doctor came running out mumbling something about needing sedatives.  
  
Inuyasha caught the door before it swung shut and was surprised by its weight, he snuck into the room and stopped dead when he saw a beautiful young girl about his age sitting on a metal white chair at a metal white desk that had papers all over it.  
  
Inuyasha took a step forward and realized for the first time that the floors in this room were padded, he looked around to discover that the walls wee padded to and that the furniture was nailed all the way through the padding and into the floor.  
  
Inuyasha continued to advance and stopped at the desk, he looked at all the papers they said various things most along the lines of 'he will be back!' and 'why are all these people so bad for me?'  
  
Inuyasha smiled and pointed to the table, "you do those?"  
  
The girl smiled and nodded.  
  
Inuyasha moved to the other side of the room and sat on the part of the bed closet to the girl.  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room and frowned, "to much white." He murmured.  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement, Inuyasha looked at her as she opened her mouth like she was going to say something but closed it again.  
  
Inuyasha was confused, 'why isn't she talking?' then he looked at the clipboard that was nailed to the wall.  
  
Symptoms:  
  
Unwilling to speak.  
  
Not able to except reality.  
  
Were the two top on the list.  
  
Inuyasha mouthed a 'ooo' then looked at the girl who seemed like she really wanted to talk but couldn't find her voice.  
  
Inuyasha leaned closer as she tried to talk.  
  
Kagome leaned back and took a deep breath and looked Inuyasha strait in the eyes and said one sentence.  
  
"I hate white my favorite colors black.." The word came out in a scratchy voice that hadn't been used for a long time.  
  
Inuyasha seemed a little shocked but recovered and responded "me too."  
  
The doctor had returned to room 77 with the medicine he needed but almost passed out as he heard a female voice,  
  
"I hate white my favorite color is black."  
  
"me too"  
  
the doctor burst into the room, he looked form Kagome who had her hands over her mouth to the boy who sat on her bed.  
  
"come with me!" the doctor ordered the teen, Inuyasha got up and did as he was told giving the girl one last smile before disappearing out the door.  
  
Once in the hall the doctor turned to Inuyasha,  
  
"who are you?"  
  
"I'm a senior here for community service." Inuyasha said.  
  
"have you picked a patient?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"tell you what that girl in there is now your patient, and you will stay with her for your hours you need and we at the ward will study and figure out why she responds to you."  
  
Inuyasha nodded again.  
  
"be here tomorrow same time." The doctor turned on his heal and stomped off.  
  
Inuyasha looked in the window of room 77 and saw the girl was back to her writing, he smiled to him self and made his way out of the ward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
the doctor entered his office and picked up the phone he dialed a number and waited a moment for someone to pick up.  
  
"hello, Ms. Higurashi? This is doctor Nonumi."  
  
"yes it's about Kagome, she spoke to day."  
  
"come here tomorrow at ten."  
  
"it was this boy, I'll explain it tomorrow and your meet the boy."  
  
"ok, bye."  
  
A/N- dome for now see you next time.I still feel like crap! 


	4. Sequel

A/N- Ok!!!! The Sequel to 'Inus, Youkais, Mikos, and Spirit ditectives' is up!!! For all you fans of the story the Sequel is called 'Two Years After'!!!!  
  
Please read and review!!  
  
If you can't find the story by it's name just look up my pen name to get all my stories!! It's Fairies Hope!  
  
Sami 


	5. only he saw

A/N- la la la DOOM!  
  
Disclaimer- I'm writing this chapter while I'm writing a new fic and the next chapter for 'on the high school food chain' ! lol  
  
Chapter four- only he saw.  
  
Inuyasha woke the next morning the same as he did every morning, be bumped into Sesshomaru and the had a odd yet skill full fight where Inuyasha won by putting salt into his brothers food when he wasn't looking.  
  
Later that morning Inuyasha stood at the bus stop like the day before praying that the bus came before Sesshomaru then dragging his best friend onto the vehicle and watching his brother fade into the distance.  
  
Once at the hospital he and Miroku went there separate ways, Inuyasha for the second time walked into the white halls and looked for the white metal door labeled room 77.  
  
He pulled out the key that the doctor gave him the day before and opened the door, he was surprised by how heavy it was but ignored the weight and entered the room.  
  
Kagome looked up as the creak of the door informed her that there was a visitor, she smiled when she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"they said you would be back, the told me something about you being my partner for your school thing or something? But I wasn't paying attention I was to busy writing."  
  
Kagome pointed to the papers on her desk as to emphasize her point.  
  
Inuyasha crossed the small room a in a few strides and looked down at the desk then nodded and looked back at Kagome.  
  
"you know for a girl who's not supposed to be able to talk you sure never shut up." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Kagome giggled "its not that I can't talk it's just that I chose not to talk to some people."  
  
"then why do you chose to talk to me?"  
  
"well because I can tell."  
  
"tell what."  
  
Kagome's pal face formed into a frowned, "I can tell your not bad people, your not like them."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head to one side like he was thinking "like who?"  
  
Kagome smiled again and shook her head "never mind lets not talk about it."  
  
Inuyasha nodded not wanting to push the subject.  
  
"hey Kagome if you don't mind me asking how did you end up I here?"  
  
Kagome's face seemed to become one of pain, she didn't say a word all she did was point to a certain piece of paper on the desk next to her.  
  
Inuyasha took that as a hint, he picked up the paper and began to read.  
  
~in the day you let me play,  
  
and in the night you'd let me fight,  
  
to stay awake against the fright,  
  
the thing that lurked in the night.  
  
You kept me safe from the shadows,  
  
You showed me that my fears were shallow,  
  
That the monster in the corner,  
  
was just a pillow and a toy.  
  
You showed me that life was full,  
  
of happiness and joy,  
  
you showed my how to fly,  
  
your arms so strong held me high.  
  
You were the man who could do it all,  
  
The one that you would never see fall,  
  
you made me happy with your told stories,  
  
full of wisdom and lessons to learn.  
  
You taught me that my dreams were real,  
  
They were the one thing that no one could ever steel,  
  
But I never told you that you are my dream,  
  
The one thing that I could use to lean.  
  
But if what you taught me was really true,  
  
Then where's the door that you walked through,  
  
When you left me all alone,  
  
And took my dream to some place unknown...~  
  
Inuyasha put the paper back on the desk and stared at Kagome, Kagome stared back with an unreadable expression.  
  
Inuyasha mulled the poem over in his mind and came to one conclusion, some one in her life died.  
  
"so who was that poem about?"  
  
Kagome smiled "my dad."  
  
"oh, where's your dad now?"  
  
"he's only away for a bit, people tell me he will never come back but those are the bad people so I don't listen to them much."  
  
Inuyasha nodded absently as he thought, something about what the girl write and what she say seem to clash.  
  
Inuyasha moved over to the desk and shifted through the papers, he saw some about the sp called 'bad people' and others about some one most likely her father coming back. But Inuyasha found that some of the writing would contradicted the rest.  
  
Like the poem he read before some of them here about her dreams going away and never coming back..  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled.  
  
"so when was the last time you saw your father?"  
  
"oh, it was a about a year ago, we went to the corner store and he left me in the car and went to buy some bread.. He never came out... I tried to get to the store but people kept me back, but some day I will get out and go to the store and he will be there waiting for me."  
  
"what store did you and your dad go to?"  
  
"umm the shikon shop, yeah that was it!"  
  
Inuyasha flinched at the answer, that was what he didn't want to hear but it made his suspicions true, as he had thought her dad was the man that got killed in the shop when it was robbed, her father was stabbed to death.  
  
Inuyasha's mind wandered back to those few poems that he had saw the ones that were different and then realized something.  
  
'some where in her mind she know the truth.. She knows he's gone, she even knows that she's in this place because she won't believe.. That's why she gave me a poem about the truth and not what she wants to be the truth. Since when I become so smart?'  
  
Inuyasha stopped his train of thought, then began to breath heavily, things were starting to make sense and he realized that it was all really deep and intense stuff he had gotten him self into.  
  
"um Kagome I need some fresh air I'll be right back."  
  
Kagome nodded and smiled as Inuyasha made his way to the door and left.  
  
Inuyasha closed the door behind him and looked up, in the hall was doctor Nonumi and a woman Inuyasha had never seen before.  
  
"so this is the wonder boy who can get Kagome to talk." The woman said while addressing Inuyasha.  
  
"well I don't get her to talk she just does.. Actually some time's I wish she would shut up." Inuyasha laughed nervously.  
  
"she won't talk to her own mother but she will talk to this boy?" Ms. Higurashi walked up to Inuyasha so they were only a foot apart then leaned closer and whispered. "so what makes you so special?" Sami leaned back a bit and waited for a response from the teen.  
  
Inuyasha felt a bit intimidated by the woman in front of him but thought it best to answer her question the best he could.  
  
"well." he stared "apparently I'm not what she calls 'bad people'..."  
  
A/N- well there you go another chapter! Oh and the poem is by none other then me! 


	6. An every day thing

A/N- CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT RN MEANS IN A REVIEW!! PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- rnrnrnrnrnrnrnrnrnrnrn WHAT DOES IT MEAN!!!!  
  
Chapter five- An every day thing.  
  
Inuyasha felt a bit intimidated by the woman in front of him but thought it best to answer her question the best he could.  
  
"well." he stared "apparently I'm not what she calls 'bad people'..."  
  
Inuyasha took a step back as Sami advanced,  
  
"so you are not 'bad people'? but I am? Is that what you are telling me?"  
  
Inuyasha took another step back,  
  
"well I. I.. you see it's just that.. umm"  
  
Sami took another step, Inuyasha backed up a bit more and tripped, he pressed him self against the door that he landed on as Sami got closer and closer.  
  
"are you saying that I'm a bad mother?" Sami glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"n..no..mam."  
  
"good." Sami backed up and smiled "I expect results for you boy, umm what's your name I didn't catch it."  
  
"I.In.. Inuyasha"  
  
"oh well, it's nice to meet you dear! I'll see you tomorrow!" Sami smiled one last time before disappearing through the exit.  
  
Inuyasha sighed 'I can see where Kagome got her mind form.'  
  
"so what did you find out?" the doctor gave Inuyasha a hope full look.  
  
"well all I could find out is that some where in her mind she know the truth, look through her writing it's in there." Inuyasha ran to the exit "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave a quick wave and was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha walked up his front path, once he got to the door he took out his keys, fiddled with them a moment before finding the right one and unlocking the it.  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and opened the door, he was expecting to be tackled or hit by something when he opened the door but nothing came, he looked around before entering the house slowly and carefully.  
  
"Sesshomaru?!"  
  
there was know answer,  
  
"huh he must be out." Inuyasha shrugged, put his keys on the table and plopped onto the couch.  
  
Unknown to Inuyasha there was a pair of golden eyes staring holes into his back form the dark corner.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled to him self, 'he has no idea!'  
  
Inuyasha looked around the room nervously, 'I swear there someone's in here.' he gave the room one more quick glance before going back to the show on T.V.  
  
Sesshomaru lurked across the room till he was right behind the couch, he took out the rope he was holding and slowly stood up till he was right above Inuyasha.  
  
'now I know there someone in here!' Inuyasha looked up and screamed as he came face to face with Sesshomaru who pounced him before he got a chance to run.  
  
There was a few minutes of struggling and screams for help, then there was silence and the dust settled to show and very happy Sesshomaru and one very pissed and tied up Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed to him self as he got up and left the room dragging Inuyasha behind him, he walked into the hall opened the closet and threw Inuyasha in then shut it.  
  
Just as Sesshomaru was about to bask in his glory of victory there was a click as the front door opened and his mom walked in.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped smiling as his mother gave him a knowing look.  
  
"so where did you put him this time?" she asked, giving her son a tell-me- where-your-brother-is-now-or-you-wont-see-the-light-of-another-day look.  
  
Sesshomaru gulped and took a step back pointing to the closet, the mother walked over to the door and pulled it open, she giggled at her tied up son then bent down to untie him.  
  
once Inuyasha was back on his feet his mother smiled at him,  
  
"so how was your day?"  
  
"well first I managed to make it onto the bus with out getting killed by him" Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru who smiled innocently, "then I unlocked the secret of a insane girls mind, AND survived her Psycho mothers wrath.. Barley I might add, then I came home to relax and got jumped beaten and tied up in a closet!!."  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"so how `bout you?" he smiled as if this was a every day thing and waited for his mom to answer.  
  
A/N- ok that was random AND CAN SOMEONE FUCKING TELL ME WHAT RN MEANS IN A REVIEW!! PEOPLE KEEP DOING IT AND IDK WHAT IT MEANS!!!!! *takes deep breath and passes out* 


	7. the realization

A/N- la la la heres the chapter that has what you want!  
  
Disclaimer- I just got off dance dance revolution!  
  
Chapter six- the realization.  
  
~*~*~*three days later*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next morning, every thing went like normal, he ate, dressed, and narrowly missed getting murdered by his brother.  
  
Inuyasha got on the bus and made his way to the hospital, him and Miroku went there separate ways and Inuyasha walked through the white doors, into the white hall of doors.  
  
"Inu! Honey!" Sami hurried up to the teen, she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"hello ms. Higura-"  
  
"no, no dear call me Sami."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
In the last three days things had gone well, Inuyasha came in every day and spent his time with Kagome. In this time Kagome had become less violent and more open, but she still only talked to Inuyasha.  
  
The doctor approached Inuyasha, "we have gotten some of Kagome's latest writings, they seem to have taken a change."  
  
"what do you mean?" Inuyasha gave the doctor a questioning look.  
  
"take a look for your self." The doctor handed Inuyasha a paper "that's only on of many like it."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the paper in his hand and began to read.  
  
~Things were cark, black, bleak, and black,  
  
Like the shadows that I held back.  
  
Slowly deep within my mind,  
  
The cobwebs formed ,  
  
They twist like twine.  
  
But soon there came a light,  
  
It saved me form my minds own blight.  
  
What once was silent now can speak,  
  
But only to the light that it did seek~  
  
Inuyasha read the poem over and over again till its meaning sunk in ((if you can figure out what it means I will give you a cookie!)), he handed the paper back to the doctor.  
  
Sami smiled, "well, what are you waiting for, go see my daughter she will be happy to see you!"  
  
"yes ms.Hig- I mean Sami." Inuyasha opened the door and was met with an excited greeting before he had even closed it.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome got to her feet form her bed.  
  
"Hey, Kag how've you been?"  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome looked at the floor with a sad face, she looked up and plastered on a smile.  
  
"so what of you been up to?" Inuyasha said nervously with lack of anything ells to say.  
  
"that same as always just writing." Kagome smiled and sat at her desk, she picked up her pencil and took out a new piece of paper placing it over her used ones, she began to write.  
  
Inuyasha never minded when she wrote, he enjoyed watching her and she would write up little poems and show them to him.  
  
Minutes passed, Inuyasha looked at his watch and saw that it had already been a half in hour. Kagome had gone through five sheets of paper.  
  
She scrunched her forehead in though, Inuyasha thought she looked kinda cute like that. Kagome wrote another line then stopped, she didn't smile and how her writing to him and she didn't put her papers away, she just sat and stared at the paper with a broken expression.  
  
Inuyasha became concerned after a few minutes, he got up and looked over Kagome shoulder, he read her last writing.  
  
~I never saw the truth,  
  
and never dared to ask,  
  
afraid of what I would be told,  
  
of the truth I could never grasp.  
  
To see the light hurt to much,  
  
I never looked ahead,  
  
I hid my self in the dark,  
  
Never considering that maybe her was dead..~  
  
Inuyasha read the poem over and over again, he couldn't believe what he was reading, he looked at Kagome's broken face and felt like he was going to cry for the first time since he was a boy.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
she snapped form her dream like state and plastered on a fake smile, "yeah?"  
  
"what happened to your father?"  
  
Kagome smiled again, "I told you, don't you remember, I told you about how we went to the corner store and he told me to wait out side and I was taken away before he came to get me, I was taken by those bad people who put me here."  
  
Inuyasha decided to see how far he could push Kagome before he became bad people as well.  
  
"so when the bad people took you what did they say about your father?"  
  
Kagome frowned, "they said he was..killed, but we both know that's not true my dad would never leave me!" she became very cheerful as she finished her sentence.  
  
Inuyasha pushed a bit more, "but did you ever stop to think that maybe your father did die that day?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "no he wouldn't leave me." She said it like it was plain as day a fact no one could disprove.  
  
"but what it he did? What would you do?" Inuyasha pushed his limits.  
  
Kagome became angry "my father would never leave!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her a bit, "YOU DAD DIED THAT DAY AT THE STORE!"  
  
Kagome shook her head violently "NO HE'S NOT DEAD!"  
  
Inuyasha was becoming frustrated and through his limits to the wind, "I KNOW YOU SEE IT SOME WHERE IN YOUR MIND OYU KNOW THE TRUTH! SO WHY WONT YOU BEALIVE IT?!"  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha away form her with all her might, she turned around and threw all her papers to the floor, "HE'S NOT DEAD!!"  
  
She pulled at the table like she would flip it if it weren't nailed down.  
  
"HE'S NOT DEAD!!"  
  
"YES HE IS!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"NO HE'S NOT!" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and began to beat her fist on his chest, Inuyasha didn't make any attempt to stop her.  
  
"HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT DEAD!! HE'S NOT DEAD!!" Kagome's yells slowly turned to desperate sobs as tear poured down her face she continued to hit Inuyasha.  
  
"HE'S NOT DEAD!! HE'S NOT dead! He's not dead! He's not dead.." Kagome's yelled became chocked in her sobs, she stopped hitting Inuyasha and slid to the ground, curling in a ball she cried muffled pleas into her hands.  
  
"daddy. where did you go? Why did you leave me?"  
  
Inuyasha dropped to his knees, he put a hand on a Kagome's shoulder not knowing what ells he could do.  
  
When Kagome felt Inuyasha's hand she bolted to him, rapping her arms around his middle and crying into his shirt.  
  
Inuyasha rapped his arms around her and whisper comforts into her ear, "shhh, its' ok."  
  
"why did he have to leave me?" Kagome said as if her life depended on the answer.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say to the question, he just sighed as held Kagome closer.  
  
When she didn't get a answer but felt her self being held closer Kagome grasp onto every bit of comfort she could get.  
  
"why..why..i don't; understand."  
  
Kagome muttered in between sobs, she didn't expect an answer, she had nothing but her questions so asked them none the less.  
  
Kagome continued to cry, and Inuyasha continued to hold her.  
  
A/N- AAAAHHHH I stopped! 


	8. the love

A/N- omg the whole state of NY lost power with some of canida and delawhere and other places I just got my power back and though of you people so I'm typing a chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- do not own Dido- white flag.  
  
Chapter eight- THE LOVE.  
  
Kagome sat on the ground with Inuyasha crying uncontrollably.  
  
"why? Why did he leave me?" Kagome whispered to the air.  
  
~I know you think I shouldn't still love you, I'll tell you that~  
  
Suddenly there was a banging and the door to the room flew open reveling Sami and the Doctor.  
  
~but if I didn't say it I would still have felt it, where the sense in that?~  
  
Sami ran over and pulled Kagome away form Inuyasha,  
  
"what did you do?!" she screamed in a panic.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Kagome screamed and struggled, she broke free of her mother and threw her self back at Inuyasha holding him around the waist.  
  
Sami watched horrified as Inuyasha rapped his arms back around Kagome.  
  
~I promise I'm not trying to make you life harder, I'll return to where we were~  
  
Sami continued to stare as her daughter took comfort in Inuyasha's arms, he stroked her hair as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
"w.what ha...happened?" Sami asked in a stunned voice.  
  
Inuyasha looked up, "she knows.."  
  
~I will go down with the ship~  
  
Sami nodded.  
  
"mommy." Kagome whispered as she turned around in Inuyasha's arms "I'm sorry."  
  
Sami crawled over to Kagome "for what honey?" she put her hand on her daughters face.  
  
Kagome leaned into her mothers touch, "for letting him leave."  
  
~I wont put my hands up and surrender~  
  
Sami felt tears come to her eyes, "it wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I could of stopped it I could of saved him.. He was right there. right there.." Kagome dissolved into tears once more.  
  
Sami rapped her arms around Kagome along with Inuyasha and they both tried to calm the hysteric girl.  
  
~there will be know white flag above my door~  
  
"never give up" Sami whispered into her daughter ear, she stood up and walked over to the door, "I'll give you time alone." She left shutting the door behind her.  
  
"you know what this means?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a warm smile.  
  
Kagome didn't smiled back she just nodded, "I'm free." She hugged Inuyasha again.  
  
~I'm in love and always will be~  
  
" I read the poem." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome.  
  
She looked up at him "what poem?"  
  
"the one about me."  
  
Kagome blushed a deep red, "you new what it was about?!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, Kagome blushed even deeper and pulled away form him.  
  
~I know I left to much mess and destruction to come back again~  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears " I guess your discussed... you are probably ashamed."  
  
"of what?" Inuyasha questioned innocently.  
  
"OF WHAT!?" Kagome was on her feet. " THAT A GIRL FORM THE MENTAL WARD THINKS SHE LOVES YOU!"  
  
~I cause to much trouble, I under stand if you cant talk to me again~  
  
Kagome moved back and put her hands over her mouth "I didn't say that.. " she said in a muffled voice.  
  
"yes you did." Inuyasha said in a shocked one.  
  
Kagome shook her head and tears fell form her eyes,  
  
"you probably never want to see me again.. You probably think I'm just a sick messed up girl." Kagome sank onto her bed.  
  
~and I will go down with the ship, I wont put my hands up and surrender~  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and sat on the bed next to her, "why would I think that?"  
  
"because that what every one ells thinks" Kagome put her face in her hands and began to sod.  
  
~there will be no whit flag above my door~  
  
Inuyasha reached out and pulled Kagome's head up and out of her hands, she turned to him with her tear streaked face and questioned him with her eyes.  
  
~I'm in love and always will be~  
  
Inuyasha began to close the space between them, Kagome felt her heart speed up as there lips were only centimeters apart, Inu7yasha whispered.  
  
"I would never think that."  
  
~and when we meet~  
  
Inuyasha pressed his lips gently against hers and waited for a reaction.  
  
Kagome was surprised at first but slowly melted into the kiss.  
  
~which I'm sure we will~  
  
Kagome pressed herself into the kiss, Inuyasha liked Kagome's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance.  
  
~all that must stand, will be there still~  
  
Kagome opened her moth excepting Inuyasha in reply to plea, she rubbed her tough against his and took pleasure in the feeling as did he.  
  
~I'll let it pass, and hold my tough~  
  
Inuyasha pulled away slowly, he opened his eyes and looked into Kagome's, she smiled.  
  
'did he really mean that?' Kagome's mind yell doubts as her.  
  
They sat in silence as Kagome fought with her self mentally.  
  
~and you will think that I moved on~  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome 'why isn't she doing any thing? Did she not like the kiss?'  
  
Inuyasha was being eaten form the inside by his mind as it yelled at him to do something, any thing.  
  
~and I will go down with the ship, I wont put my hands up and surrender~  
  
Inuyasha reached out and pulled Kagome into a hug, Kagome reacted instantly and rapped her arms around him, "thank you" she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha new what she meant, she was thinking him for making her see what was right in front of her the whole time, for making her realize.  
  
Inuyasha felt hot tears on his neck, 'she's crying?'  
  
Kagome couldn't help her self, she had been through so much, the only thought that ran through her mind was how much she loved Inuyasha, all she ad to do was tell him.  
  
~there will be no white flag above my door~  
  
Kagome took deep breath, "Inuyasha, I love you" she braced her self for his reaction.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, he took in a deep breath and was to shocked to react.  
  
Kagome took his silence as a bad sign, she began to cry harder as she pulled away.  
  
~I'm I love and always will be~  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome start to pull away and snapped back to reality, what Kagome said began to sink in and he held Kagome closer.  
  
Kagome gasped as Inuyasha pushed her back into him, he buried his head in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath then kissed the exposed ski, sending shivers down Kagome's spine.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered into her hair. ~and I will go down with the ship, I wont put my hands up and surrender~  
  
Kagome pulled back form Inuyasha and looked into his eyes searching for the truth of his words, she saw nothing but honesty in his eyes, she smiled.  
  
~there will be no white flag above my door~  
  
Inuyasha smiled back, and Kagome pulled him into a passionate kiss, pressing her body against his and tangling her hands in his hair.  
  
~I'm in love and always will be~  
  
Inuyasha responded instantly to the kiss by rapping his arms around her and letting his hands settle right at her lower back.  
  
They stayed in that position for a moment or two they pulled apart slowly.  
  
~ and I will go down with the ship, I won't put my hands up and surrender~  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a long moment, and she stared back.  
  
Each new something that didn't need to be spoken.  
  
~there will be no white flag above my door~  
  
Inuyasha put is hand up to Kagome's cheek, she leaned into the touch.  
  
"you know what this means?" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
~I'm in love and always will be..~  
  
"I'm free."  
  
A/N- NOT THE END!!!! THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS! 


	9. they think i'm crazy but there, bad

A/N- well heres the chapter sorry it took so long!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- black is good.  
  
Chapter eight- they thin I'm crazy but there.bad.  
  
Kagome stood in the middle of her old room, there were tarps on the furniture and over the floor, she looked around at her white walls and cringed.  
  
Inuyasha walked through the door with two heavy buckets, he dropped them to the floor and walked up next to Kagome.  
  
"so you want to get started?"  
  
Kagome nodded quietly as she and Inuyasha walked over to the two large buckets.  
  
Inuyasha used a screw driver and popped the tops off both the cans and Kagome put a paint brush in the closest bucket.  
  
She looked at the brush for a moment then smiled, and walked up to the closest wall splashing black paint all over it.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and joined as they painted her room.  
  
When they were on the last wall Kagome grinned at Inuyasha, he smiled back just as Kagome wiped out a paint covered brush form behind her and splattered him.  
  
Inuyasha fell back from surprise but soon recovered and hit Kagome back with even more paint, but Kagome wasn't going to take that laying down, she jumped Inuyasha and rolled a paint covered roller down his chest.  
  
Inuyasha gasped in surprise and lightly pushed Kagome off, he slipped off his paint covered shirt and jumped Kagome back smearing paint all over her arms and stomach.  
  
The paint war continued through the afternoon, causing the painting of the last wall to take three hours, once the job was done the two teens wandered down the stares and into the kitchen.  
  
They weren't worried about getting paint on the good floors or furniture since it was all dried onto there bodies, Inuyasha actually looked like he was wearing a really weird black shirt ((member he don't have one on)), and Kagome's hair looked like a hard hat.  
  
Kagome opened the fridge and looked for something to drink, she sighed and shut the door, "there's nothing to drink, course that would make sense since mom hasn't gotten back form shopping with Souta." She shrugged "all well."  
  
Inuyasha sighed "well I'm still thirsty and I'm all covered in paint."  
  
Kagome grinned wickedly, "I can fix that!" she ran over to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, she smiled as she dragged him out the door, Inuyasha put his food down and stopped.  
  
"hey where are you going with me?"  
  
"to the park!" Kagome ran down the street, Inuyasha smiled then ran after her.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of the pond, it was clear and you could see the fish swimming around, Inuyasha stopped next to her and panted for his breath.  
  
Kagome looked at him then gave him a light tap on the back causing him to lose his balance and fall into the pond.  
  
Kagome leaned over to see if he was ok but soon realized it was a mistake as Inuyasha's hand popped out of the water and pulled her in.  
  
Under water Kagome opened her eyes and looked around, she jumped a bit when she felt Inuyasha's arms go round her from behind, she smiled and turned in his arms.  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome before letting her go and swimming to the top, he broke the surface followed closely by Kagome who pulled him into another kiss then climbed out of the pond.  
  
Inuyasha treaded water for a minute in shock but shook his head and followed Kagome out laying next to her in the grass to dry.  
  
The sun beet down on the both of them as they relaxed, but a shadow was cast over Kagome, she looked up and her eyes widened.  
  
"H..H..Hojo."  
  
Hojo smiled, "hey Kagome when did they let you out?"  
  
"that's not funny." Kagome looked serous.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and sat up, "who's this?" he asked with a yawn.  
  
" I'm Hojo." He held out his hand to Inuyasha's who looked at it then ignored it completely.  
  
Hojo recoiled his hand and smiled as if he weren't insulted by Inuyasha's disrespect at all.  
  
"well ummm who ever you are could you leave so I could have a word with Kagome.alone?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Hojo "no, and you can call me Kagome's boyfriend."  
  
Hojo gave Kagome a quick look and she nodded, Hojo frowned then skulked away.  
  
"who was that Hobo guy?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"he was my boyfriend before I went to. you know, he broke up with me when I went." Kagome looked at the ground.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, "you hungry? I got some money."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked up.  
  
Inuyasha got to his feet and helped Kagome up, then together they made there way over to a hotdog stand.  
  
Inuyasha paid for the hotdogs as Kagome waited by a big oak tree, as Inuyasha turned to leave he was stopped by a boy about his high with long black hair that was up in a high ponytail.  
  
"hey, are you with Kagome?"  
  
"yeah what's it to you?" Inuyasha hiss starting to get annoyed by all the people.  
  
"well I just thought you should know she was in the nut house. actually she just got out, by the way I'm Kouga." He extended a hand like Hojo had done.  
  
Inuyasha stared at his hand then spit on it "I new that already." He murmured then walked right by Kouga.  
  
Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha coming, "what took you so long?"  
  
"I was stopped by that guy." Inuyasha pointed at Kouga.  
  
"oh I think I know him. I think we went to school together, what did he want?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged "nothing much." He handed Kagome her food.  
  
They both ate together peacefully then got up to go for a walk, Kagome surveyed the people around her as they walked, then she realized that a lot of the people at the park today went to school with her.she new a lot of them.  
  
One girl with long black hair and red eye shadow, pointed at her and whispered something to they guy next to her who had a small ponytail, he nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome looked away from them hoping they didn't see her staring.  
  
She looked to her right and saw another girl who was close by and looked a lot like her do the same as the girl with the eye shadow did before.  
  
She whispered behind her hand to a creepy looking guy with long dark hair, and Kagome could sewer she herd the girl say, 'there goes the nutter.'  
  
Kagome closed her eye willing the people to go away, Inuyasha glanced at her with a worried look, "Kagome are you ok?" she didn't respond.  
  
Kagome stopped walking as another person walked by, she couldn't see him with her eyes closed but she defiantly herd him whisper 'don't look at crazy people they don't like it,' to who ever was next to him.  
  
Kagome dropped to the ground right then and curled into a fetal position.  
  
Inuyasha dropped to his knees next to her, "Kagome are you ok?!"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "there are bad people, they think I'm crazy"  
  
"no they don't now get up, we need to get you home."  
  
Kagome shook her head and began to rock back and froth, "yeas they do, there bad."  
  
"bad.bad.bad.bad.."  
  
A/N- I know a .Bad. place to end it but I'm tired and its late! 


	10. lets just forget

A/N- omg gomen! I took longer then I normal I was just watching prince of tennis and Inuyasha 121!! And I was a bit obsessed with it.  
  
Disclaimer- Inuyasha 121!!! Was good but 122 will be the end of the shinitai!!! I hope.  
  
Chapter nine- lets just forget.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up off the ground as she continued to chant the same word over and over.  
  
"bad, bad, bad," it echoed through Inuyasha's head as he ran for the old shrine that is Kagome's home.  
  
He cant let any one know about Kagome's brake down not even her mother. If someone finds out it could put Kagome back in the ward, it would rip her apart if that happened and she may never get out.  
  
Inuyasha emptied his head of those thoughts as he reached the front door, it was locked at there were no cars so the house must be empty, he reached into Kagome's bag and pulled out her key.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the note on the door when he got in and then ran to Kagome's room shutting the door behind himself.  
  
He read the note which told him the Kagome's mom and little brother were shopping and that the grandpa was at the nursing home visiting the grandma.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he watched Kagome, she had slipped into an uneasy sleep in his arms as he ran to the shrine.  
  
Inuyasha pulled his gaze away from Kagome and focused on her room, most of the things in it were black or blue, a setting like this would normally make a room seem smaller but in Kagome's room it was nice relaxing, it made you feel safe like when you slip into the deepest parts of your mind, the part that doesn't always let you out.  
  
*BAM*  
  
there was a loud crash on the others side of the room the snapped Inuyasha from his intense thoughts, he looked to where the noise had originated form and saw a book on the ground next to a desk and on the desk was the biggest fattest cat Inuyasha had ever seen.  
  
He got up and made his way to the desk and picked the cat up, he brought it to the bed and it jumped form his arms, settling next to Kagome in a little ball before falling asleep as well.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at the cute picture, but he was soon shaken form his tranquil thoughts as the sound of the front door opening and slamming shut echoed through the house.  
  
The sound of foot steps made its was to Inuyasha and he did the only thing that came to mind, and jumped into bed next to Kagome-making sure there was some good space between them-then pretended to sleep in an attempt to avoid questions.  
  
Sami creaked the door open and peeked in side, when she saw the two teens and the cat sleeping on the bed she smiled and shut the door not having the heart to wake them.  
  
Inuyasha slipped one eye open part way and looked around the room, when the cost seemed to be clear he snapped both eyes open and sat up fast.  
  
He snuck out of the bed without waking either the cat nor Kagome and sat on the chair by the bed, when Kagome didn't stir Inuyasha began to get lost in thought as he stared at the blackness around him.  
  
Is this what Kagome felt like when she was trapped? When she couldn't even escape form her own mind, when she new the truth but couldn't see it? It's dark in here when you are lost, the more you try to see the darker it gets, you cant get out alone. You need a light, that's all you look for, you give up on the truth and reality its self. You know all you need is a light to find everything you have been searching for. But where is it where do you start looking? Or does it come to you?  
  
Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha..?  
  
Are you in there?  
  
Inuyasha?!  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to a bright light, it was the sun as it poured through the un blinded window in Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome's room? Inuyasha's eyes snapped pen and he began to look around wildly, the first thing the meet his eyes was Kagome, she smiled warmly at him.  
  
"you up" she said brightly.  
  
Inuyasha nodded dumbly "was I sleeping."  
  
"yeah, though I cant think of how to sleep sitting up."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled at the goofy face Kagome was making at that thought "so are you ok now?" he asked.  
  
"what do you mean?" Kagome gave him a confused look.  
  
"earlier you had.. A problem in the park, you remember?"  
  
Kagome slowly nodded and averted her gaze to the ground, "yeah I remember." she looked up and plastered a smiled on "but I'm fine! Let just pretend it never happened!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded I agreement but in his mind he new that this was not that last problem that was to come.  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a hug and a kiss on the cheek then pulled him by the hand out the door and down the stairs to see the rest of the family who was home.  
  
Chattering and happy voices could be heard by any one who was passing by the old shrine that day, no one would ever suspect that there a deep pain that filled the heart of one of the voices that echoed through the day.  
  
A/N- short I know but it brought a new possible plot to light so the story must go on!! 


	11. Jokes,and hidden pain

A/N- my updates will start to slow down I start school on the 4th. But I promise to try and update by every Sunday and every time I get a chance!  
  
Disclaimer- I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
Chapter 10- jokes, and hidden pain.  
  
Inuyasha woke up in his room, he stared at his ceiling, his white ceiling..  
  
It reminded him of the days he would go and visit Kagome in the ward, the look in her eyes as she stared at him. She only had those eyes when she looked at him, no one else, like she wanted help.  
  
The expression in her eyes was always happy, but if you stared at then long enough you could see a lonely little girl screaming for help.  
  
Inuyasha sat up, ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed, he needed to get a shower and dress so he wouldn't be late for his date with Kagome.  
  
He slipped out of bed in only a pair of short, he entered the bathroom and slipped them off, then adjusted the temperature of the shower before getting in.  
  
Inuyasha stood and let the steaming water hit his face and bare chest, he didn't know how he got where he was but he was happy, he had Kagome and that was all he needed, and she was free, not just from the ward but from her mind.  
  
Inuyasha smiled up at the shower head, then continued to rinse out the rest of his shampoo. He turned off the water and stepped out onto his bath rug, grabbed for the white towel on the rack but discovered it was gone.  
  
Inuyasha's brow frowned as he thought of where his towel could of gone, he shrugged and reached for the door nod but pulled back quickly as his hand slid right off the handle.  
  
He reached out again to touch the nod, he pulled his finger back and rubbed the slimy substance form the handle between his thumb and fore finger, he tasted it the cringed.  
  
"Vaseline?" Inuyasha wondered, then he wiped his finger off in his leg and grabbed the door nod with both hands turning it with the best grip he could get, he ripped the door straight open as soon as he got the handle all the way around.  
  
Steam poured form the small room clouding Inuyasha's vision, he squinted at the dark shadow he saw in the hall.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked out loud, when he got know answer he walked past the thresh hold of the bathroom and hit a net.  
  
He wondered how he could of missed the net even with the steam, then he realized the net was clear and made scotch tape, unfortunately he walked into the sticky side.  
  
Inuyasha growled and started to swipe at the net of tape, only succeeding in knocking the tape net off the door frame and further incasing him self in it.  
  
Then there was a bright flash, Inuyasha tried to cover his eyes but found it hurt to lift his arm because the tape pulled on his arm hair.  
  
Then Sesshomaru stepped out from the veil from steam with a camera in hand, Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"the flash.was."  
  
"oh yes little brother the flash was this." Sesshomaru held the Polaroid up to his face and took another picture of his brother, in the hall, wet, naked, and covered in tape.  
  
Inuyasha screamed in rage then lunged at Sesshomaru but dropped to the ground in pain half way to his brothers throat and rubbed his now half hairless legs.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and pulled out a walky talky.  
  
"Did you get him?" a female voice asked through the communicator.  
  
"sure did, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's voice rang out form the little black box again, "I do get a copy of the pic right?"  
  
"of course you do." Sesshomaru said smoothly, as Inuyasha tried to reach his throat again.  
  
20 minutes later Inuyasha was dry, clothed, tape less, and missing half his body hair. He walked out of the house leaving a historical Sesshomaru who was on the couch gasping for breath between laughs.  
  
Inuyasha scowled as a as a abnormally perky Kagome ran up to him and hugged him around the middle.  
  
"INU-CHAN!! Your not mad are you?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, "mostly at Sesshomaru, but I still cant believe you were in on that!"  
  
Kagome giggled "I was only in on it for the picture!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "so where are we going?"  
  
"I was thinking of a movie."  
  
"sounds good to me."  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and led her to down the driveway, she locked her fingers with his and smiled up at him.  
  
'what's she so happy about?' he wondered as he continued to stare at her eyes, then he froze, that look.  
  
He hind the happiness Inuyasha could see tears fighting to escape, and a little Kagome screaming for help.  
  
"Kagome did something happen?" Inuyasha's voice was lased with concern.  
  
Kagome forcefully widened her smile, "what are you talking about? Im fine."  
  
Inuyasha nodded but new there was something wrong. He just needed to figure out what.  
  
Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and ran ahead as the theater came in to view, she wiped away a tear that leaked form her eye before turning to smiled at Inuyasha who was taking his time to catch up.  
  
A/N- sorry for the shortness of the chapters I have been tired lately. 


	12. seeing father

A/N- sorry it took me so long but I have had a lot of homework! So like I said before updates before the weekend will be sparse.  
  
And I have put up a new chapter of "Two years after" for people who read that one it had been updated!!  
  
Disclaimer- homework sux  
  
Chapter eleven- seeing father.  
  
The only movies that were out were stupid to say the least, Inuyasha kinda wanted to see Prates of the Caribbean ((very good movie)) but Kagome said no, and when she suggested they see The pianist Inuyasha just laughed in her face.  
  
So seeing a movie was out of the picture, Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the street together. Inuyasha still had that strange feeling that Kagome was hiding something but didn't want to pry at her and get her all upset, so he kept his mouth shut like a good boyfriend, 'maybe she just has PMS' Inuyasha reasoned in his head.  
  
They stopped when they reached Kagome's family shrine, Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips, the kiss deepened before he pulled away, she smiled fondly at him and he hugged her.  
  
"if there is anything wrong, you can always come to me, remember that." Inuyasha tightened his hold and Kagome nodded into his chest.  
  
When they pulled apart Inuyasha waved as Kagome went back into her house.  
  
It was dark and empty, her family had gone out for dinner thinking Kagome would be out with Inuyasha for the night but when they decided to go to the park the next day Kagome was left in her empty house.. Or was it empty?  
  
She new he was there she could feel him,  
  
"I thought you had a date?" a male voice said form the kitchen.  
  
"what are you doing here!?" Kagome said sharply as she wiped the sliding door open and entered the kitchen.  
  
"can't I visit?" the voice asked.  
  
"why, why are you doing this to me?" Kagome asked in a week teary voice.  
  
"its you who's doing it." Suddenly a figure formed in one of the kitchen chairs to go with the voice.  
  
Kagome stared wide eyed at the man in front of her, "D..Da..Daddy?" she whimpered.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
There was a car door slamming and the front door opening, then Sami's voice sounded through the house.  
  
"Kagome? Dear are you home?"  
  
then the kitchen door slid open Sami walked up to her daughter, she noticed that Kagome was looking at a chair.  
  
"what are you looking at honey?"  
  
"huh?" Kagome said absently while staring at her father.  
  
"I asked what you are looking at." Sami repeated.  
  
"don't you see it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"see what?"  
  
Kagome pulled her eyes away from her dad to look at her mother, "n.nothing I need to go to bed." She stumbled up the stairs and into her room closing the doors behind her.  
  
Once alone she broke down into tears in the middle of her floor.  
  
"what are you cry about sweepy?"  
  
Kagome took a sharp breath and whipped around to see her father in her desk chair.  
  
"why are you doing this to me?!" Kagome yelled at the figment.  
  
Her father smiled warmly, "I'm not doing a thing its all you."  
  
"what?" Kagome breathed.  
  
"its all you, your doing it to your self, the figment pointed to his head, "up here."  
  
Kagome shook her head as more tears spilled form her eyes, "no its not me its you, it has to be!" she all but screamed.  
  
"what's the matter honey? You wanted to see me again and now you can." Her father said with a bright smile, like the ones he would give her when she was a little girl, but now they seemed to have a creepy air to them.  
  
"no not like this, I didn't want it like this! They will put me back there, NO MORE WHITE!!" Kagome fell to her knees, bawling into her hand.  
  
"I thought you would be happy, you did this to your self," the figment said in a voice so warm and gentile it seemed to mock her.  
  
"stop it!!." Kagome screamed historically.  
  
"stop what?" her father said in that same mocking tone.  
  
"stop talking!! Its not me!! it cant be!!!." Kagome got to her feet and ran out of her room, she stumbled down the stares like she had going up then ran through the kitchen and out the front door.  
  
"Kagome?" Sami asked as the blur that was her daughter sped by.  
  
out side Kagome continued to run,  
  
why was she doing this why couldn't she be normal?  
  
'I want to be normal!" Kagome screamed in her head.  
  
`do you?` asked another voice.  
  
'yes I don't want to go back to the white rooms!' she yelled back.  
  
The voice giggled `from what I can see you do, you liked it there it was safe, it felt nice didn't it?`  
  
"no!!!" Kagome screamed at her self.  
  
`then why are you doing this to your self? Why don't you tell the voices to go away? Why don't you tell me to go away?` the voice taunted.  
  
"I can't" Kagome said out loud in a small meek voice, she stopped running and looked up at the hospital.  
  
She entered the familiar building and turned down a familiar hall, walking until she found a large white door.  
  
Kagome entered the white halls looking at each door number one by one, she stopped at room 77.  
  
And that is where the doctors found her, curled in a small ball crying on the floor in front of her old ward room.  
  
A/N- don't kill me!! 


	13. Torment the Doctor

A/N- heres the next chapter.  
  
AND Two years after is still on the danger list!!  
  
Disclaimer- .  
  
Chapter twelve- Torment the doctor.  
  
~Sing to me daddy, Sing of good thing, Sing of bad things, Sing of things that make it all go away.  
  
Talk to me daddy, Tell me stories, Tell me poems, Tell me what makes you happy.  
  
Hold me daddy, Hold me when I feel bad, Hold me when I feel good, Hold me when I just feel.  
  
Look at me daddy, Can you see me? Can you hear me? Can you hold me?  
  
I can't see you, I can't hear you, I can't hold you, Does that mean you don't feel?  
  
Your not there daddy, I see a person, With no heart, But with your looks.  
  
Where are you daddy? Why is he here? Why does he look at me? Why does he say he's you?...~  
  
Kagome continued to write on her slip of paper with a stub of a pencil, the doctors didn't know what to do with her.  
  
~he said he is what I wanted, that's not true.  
  
He said I made him, That's not true.  
  
He said he only I can make him leave, Then why is he still here?~  
  
Inuyasha came into the ward, the doctors had called him when they found Kagome on the floor, he rushed to her side.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
she looked up and smiled, "Inuyasha," she whispered.  
  
"why are you here?" he asked panicked.  
  
"he said it is where I feel safe, I don't believe him but I came to prove him wrong.so I can go."  
  
"who said this?"  
  
"the guy only I can see, he looks like daddy but he's not, I can tell." Kagome smiled up at her boyfriend.  
  
Inuyasha crouched onto the floor, "when did you start seeing this guy?" he said in a slow voice.  
  
Kagome gave him a stern look, "you can talk faster I'm not stupid." Then her face softened, "and I know I'm crazy."  
  
Inuyasha was surprised to say the least, "what?"  
  
Kagome smiled knowing she took him by surprise, "I said I know I'm crazy. like I said before I'm not stupid, even if I am crazy."  
  
"that makes sense," the doctor cut in, "since she was already brought to a realization about her father when she was here it is unlikely she would fall back so far as to not know she was crazy."  
  
Kagome stood up and leaned into Inuyasha, "so what are you saying?"  
  
The doctor smiled, "I think we should examine you before we jump to conclusions."  
  
~  
  
Kagome sat in an office alone with a doctor, the doctor was a girl she was pretty and smiled warmly at Kagome.  
  
"So Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"please call me Kagome," she cut in.  
  
the doctor nodded and smiled again, "so Kagome can you see you father now?"  
  
"he's not my father and yes I can."  
  
"where is he?"  
  
Kagome smiled and giggled to her self, "he's making stupid faces behind you."  
  
The doctor didn't seem amused, "now is this really the time to joke."  
  
"I'm not he is! He's in my mind and if I say he is making faces behind you then he is, since you have no way to prove he's not." Kagome gave the doctor the same smiled she kept giving her.  
  
The doctor seemed a bit flustered, "well enough of that shall we move on?"  
  
Kagome nodded and the doctor pulled out some card with ink blots, she held one up, "what do you see?"  
  
Kagome looked at is for a moment, "little girl"  
  
The doctor nodded and held up another "and this one?"  
  
"flower"  
  
"this one?"  
  
"eye."  
  
"and this one?"  
  
Kagome stopped at this one, she stared at it a moment then smiled, "Endoplasmic Reaticullem" (how do you spell?)  
  
The doctor gave her a odd look but continued, "this one?"  
  
"bread."  
  
"this one?"  
  
"butter, I'm hungry aren't you?"  
  
the doctor ignored the comment, "this one?" she held up one that didn't really look like anything, but it would be an ugly anything.  
  
Kagome smiled mocking the doctor again, "you."  
  
The doctor didn't react she just put the card down and declared, "enough of that."  
  
Kagome held back a laugh, this doctor was a bitch and she was having fun playing.  
  
"this time I say a word and you say the first thing that comes to your mind."  
  
"ok" Kagome nodded.  
  
"lets begin, dog."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"pie."  
  
"apple."  
  
"smell."  
  
"stink."  
  
The doctor nodded and continued, "putrid."  
  
"you."  
  
This time the doctor shot Kagome a glare, "enough of this."  
  
The doctor held up a paper, "you write?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"yes I have herd of those poems, would you mind writing one now?"  
  
Kagome took the paper and started.  
  
~doctor, doctor in that chair. What is with that evil stare?  
  
Were you beaten when you were young, Or did something bit you in your fat bum?  
  
with your blots you think your cool, but if you tell me that you will see those blots in your stool! ((note- stool is the proper word for shit, poop, dodo, ect.))  
  
with your words so big and mighty, it makes you seem like a big fat monkey.  
  
So go away and don't come back, And I wont have to attack you like a cat.~  
  
Kagome handed the paper to the doctor, and almost burst out laughing as her expression began to change when she was reading it.  
  
Kagome's 'father' read the poem over the doctors shoulder and fell to the floor laughing.  
  
The doctor stood up stomping her foot on the ground, she through the paper at Kagome who caught it then pointed to the door.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
Kagome burst out laughing and left, Inuyasha ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "what did the doctor say?"  
  
"she said..OUT!!" Kagome mimicked the doctor then burst out laughing again.  
  
A/N- I decided on a light chapter! 


	14. Better

A/N- sorry for the lag time!  
  
Disclaimer- uuummmm.. Yeah... GO FURCADIA!!!!!  
  
Chapter thirteen- better  
  
Inuyasha face faltered, "she said out?"  
  
Kagome smiled "yeah. I think she was mad, don't have an inkling of why." she said in an innocent tone.  
  
"your not British no need for the terms." Inuyasha said flatly  
  
"oh sawed off ." Kagome giggled, then looked around.  
  
"umm." She said absently.  
  
"what?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"where is he?"  
  
"who" Inuyasha was confused now.  
  
"the guy. who looked like dad. he's gone."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, "really! That great!" he hugged her to him, then pulled away just enough to capture her lips.  
  
The doctor walked out of the examination room, "ahem."  
  
The couple broke apart, "yes?" Kagome asked.  
  
She shot her a glare but continued "you seem mentally stable.. But I want you to got to weekly meetings with a physiatrist, and to take this prescription." The doctor ripped off a piece of paper and handed it to Kagome, she nodded.  
  
"it will keep away and more.. Illusions, if you will."  
  
"of course old chap." Kagome clapped her hand on the doctors shoulder.  
  
The doctor slowly removed the hand, "quiet"  
  
It suddenly hit Inuyasha why Kagome was pretending to be British.. So piss off the doctor.  
  
"will that be all?" Kagome asked sweetly in a phony accent, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and the doctors seemed to twitch every time Kagome spoke.  
  
"well enough of that I must be going." She turned and began to walk away  
  
"nice meeting you! Maybe we can go for a night cap some time!" Kagome called after her.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her and they began to leave, "do you even know what night cap means?"  
  
"no."  
  
"well it was obvious, you used it out of contexts."  
  
Kagome giggle "so."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha became stern, "you gave me a scare today."  
  
Kagome lowered her gaze, "I know I'm sorry."  
  
Inuyasha put his arm around her waist and pulled her close as they walked, as long as you ok. He whispered.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"so how did you snap out of it this time?" Inuyasha asked out of know where.  
  
"what? You mean how did I get him to go away?"  
  
"yeah"  
  
Kagome sighed "no sure, I think it because some time during the session I figured out I didn't care any more. he didn't get to me anymore so he went away."  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "you still taking the pills, just in case."  
  
"huh?" Kagome stuttered "but."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a stern look.  
  
"ok! Jeez.." she huffed.  
  
Later the couple went to Inuyasha's house, Sesshomaru and Kagome got along well, she was interested in his tattoos.  
  
Kagome explained to Inuyasha how the illusion of her father had been there since about two days after she got out of the ward.  
  
Inuyasha freaked..  
  
Miroku stopped by along with the person he was taking care of in the hospital..  
  
Her name was Sango.  
  
Sesshomaru had been making fun of his brother for falling for a crazy, but ate his words when Kagome's friend Rin got out of the ward.  
  
There still dating.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are coming up on a year, and still going strong.  
  
Miroku and Sango finally got together a week after she was released form her section of the hospital, there not far behind Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Sami. well she's still the same high strong mother we all know and love..  
  
END!!!!!  
  
A/N- ba ha ha ha end.  
  
*SPOILER WARNING*  
  
For all those wondering, the haven't put Kikyo in any of my fics since the yuyu/inu crossover is cuz, where I am in the show she died, she was killed by Naraku. who is different and that is whyhe also is excluded form fics. 


End file.
